Around the World Part 2
Around the World is a 3-part special, and the eleventh episode of Season 1. Part II: We're in Europe and Linc gets lost (again) Overview The 8 Loud siblings that still in the bet go to Europe and Lincoln gets kidnapped by a kangaroo in Australia. Plot Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lola, and Lisa had arrived to Spain and they are a little horrified, because all the bad translations they found, but they found something. They found spanish ham and rice. Luan decides to quit because she wants to still watching the funny translations there are in Spain. With 7 siblings left, they go to France and they see the Eiffel tower, and later the Louvre, they liked it too much that Leni and Lola quit, to see the french ''moda ''and they eat croissants. With 5 siblings left, they go to Austria and (because they don't understanding nothing) only go to see Viena, Luna is fascinated because she knows that Viena is the capital of the music. She quits and she starts to play her guitar. With 4 siblings left, that siblings go to Singapore, the country with the highest IQ, so Lisa after studying a while, quits and stays in Singapore. With 3 siblings left, Lincoln, Lori, and Lucy, they make a quick stop to Transylvania (yes, is a real place) for a little gas. A vampire gives the siblings a bucket of fuel, and Lincoln and Lori run away with the fuel. They ran too fast that they forgot Lucy, but she's ok because she always wanted to be in a spooky place. With two siblings left, they go to Australia. Already there, both found a kangaroo. Without thinking it twice (almost, because she wants to win the bet) Lori pushes Lincoln to the kangaroo. The kangaroo confused Lincoln with a kangaroo cub. So the kangaroo puts Lincoln in its bag and goes away jumping. Lori aboards the plane, with a destination of Japan. Meanwhile, Lincoln exits the kangaroo's bag, this one is not so happy, so punches Lincoln, this in defense, reminds the raws with his sisters, so starts punching the kangaroo with the abilities he learned. Suddenly other 7 kangaroos are to punch him, so Lincoln runs away, only to be rescued by an Australian version of him. The australian Lincoln has 10 kangaroos with him, he uses them as his sisters. The australian Lincoln tells the american Lincoln to do not mess with kangaroos. Later the australian asks the american how he had go to Australia, he tells the full story. After a while with the Australian, the American Lincoln says bye, and he goes to the port, that goes to New Zealand, later he goes there, but in the town he arrived, the people only speaks in Maori. Fortunately, Lincoln learned the language thanks to Lisa. And he takes a boat to Japan. In the way he receives a call from Lynn, she says that there in Brazil, she found a Brazilian Lincoln. In other line, Lana tells Lincoln, she found a Mexican him. He tells both he found an Australian version of himself. He turns off the phone, and once in Japan, he needs to go Tokyo first, before Lori, to win the bet. Trivia * The kangaroo part of the episode, is based on the video where a man punches a kangaroo for his dog. Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:3-parters Category:Episodes with multiple parts Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stuff